


I Can't Believe It

by SARA_CAP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Romance, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Season 13 Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SARA_CAP/pseuds/SARA_CAP
Summary: My imagining of what occurred when TFW returned to the bunker after the Season 13 reunion





	I Can't Believe It

Dean felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he leaned against the doorframe. Castiel stood in the room, absent-mindedly mussing his black hair and playing with his tie. The angel slowly took off his coat and placed it on the bed, running his fingers over the beige material.

Dean still could not believe that Cas was in front of him. It wasn't enough that Mary was gone, dragged by Lucifer into another dimension. The latter had gone and driven an angel blade into Cas' back, taking one of the only good things Dean had left in his life. But, by some miracle (or Jack), Cas was back, complete and whole.

The angel turned and his eyes fell on Dean standing in the doorway. His face automatically creased in concern.

"Dean? Is everything alright?" he asked. 

Upon hearing Cas's gruff voice, tears sprang to Dean's eyes. Without saying a word, Dean strode into the room and clasped him in his arms. Cas tensed, startled, before relaxing into Dean's embrace and wrapping his own arms around his lover's back. Castiel felt tears springing into his own eyes as he felt Dean trembling..

"I can't believe you're back," Dean whispered into Castiel's neck.

Cas gently pulled away from the embrace and rested his hands on either side of Dean's face. Before Dean could make any move, Castiel's lips were on his. After a few seconds, Cas let him go.

"Do you believe me now?" murmured the angel. 

Dean smiled and pulled Cas into another kiss, wrapping his hands securely around his neck. Their lips began to engage in a dance that not even death could make them forget. Slowly, then more unrestrained, their mouths pulled together and apart, as if feverishly trying to ascertain that the other was real. Cas's hands let go of Dean's waist and he bunched the latter's flannel in his hands, gently pulling it off. Dean reached for Cas' shirt and began unbuttoning it, hands trembling. They were shaking so hard that he struggled to undo the last few buttons. Cas couldn't help but laugh as he reached down to help Dean. Slightly embarrassed, Dean lifted his own shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor aggressively. The playfulness was not lost on Cas as he gripped his lover's hips.

"I've missed you so much," Dean whispered, pulling Cas back into another kiss. The angel pulled away to let his lips explore Dean's neck and shoulder. He couldn't help but smirk as he grazed his lips and teeth over the heated skin, causing Dean to softly moan. 

Yanking Cas into his body, he pulled the angel onto the bed on top of him. He let his hands slide over the latter's chest, their lips never breaking. Dean knotted his fingers through Cas' hair, not able to get enough of the   
angel's body. Finally, both men separated, panting.

"I'm glad that you haven't grown rusty during our time apart," Cas said, straddling Dean.

Dean tried to come up with a witty retort, but his mind was so foggy with pleasure that all he could do was smile, leaning more towards the goofy side. Cas' returning grin confirmed it. The angel reached down and began to unbuckle his belt when, to his surprise, Dean's hand shot up and stopped his hand.

"Cas, I'm.... I'm sorry, but I....I don't want to," he whispered.

Cas leaned back against Dean's knees.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm.... more than fine," mumbled Dean. "It's just.... I just got you back and I'm still having a hard time believing that you're real. I'm still a little off-kilter,"

Castiel nodded and dismounted his lover, sliding down next to Dean.

"I'm just really scared that you're going to disappear again or..." Dean's voice caught in his throat. Cas cupped Dean's cheek, sliding his thumb comfortingly over the sharp jaw. He could feel thirty odd years of stress and sadness in that rough stubble. Dean covered Cas' hand with his own in a show of gratitude. 

"It's just going to take me some time to adjust,"

Cas nodded again and lay back on the pillow. He opened his arm, inviting Dean in.

"Well, at least let me aid your process,"  
Dean slowly lowered himself onto Cas' chest, tensing under his lover's arm. Cas pulled Dean into his side. He could feel the man's muscles tensing under his fingers. After a few seconds, Dean finally let the angel hold him. He could feel Cas' heartbeat against his cheek bone, slowly inhaling the angel's scent. The feeling of safety and warmth overwhelmed Dean, so much so that he began to forget his own body. That's when weeks of dark thoughts, stress and pure self-hatred consumed him and a sob burst from his lips.

The realization of their separation's effect on Dean finally dawned on Cas.

"It's alright, Dean. I'm here," Cas whispered.

That was all the permission Dean needed and the uninhibited sobbing began. His hand slid across Cas' abdomen into his lover's waiting fingers. Cas held his lover's trembling form and stroked his hair. As Dean's sobs began to subside, he pulled away from the angel to look him in the eyes. Despite the tears streaks on his face, Castiel could already see a weight had been lifted from Dean's shoulders.

"I love you," said Cas.

Dean quickly scrubbed his hand across his face, the ghost of a smile on his lips. 

"I know," he murmured.

Cas let out a small laugh and pulled Dean in for another soft kiss.

"Don't strain yourself, please,"

Dean snuggled further into Cas' side and closed his eyes. He had no idea what they were about to face but, finally, after all his and Sammy's losses, they'd finally gotten a win. And if he had anything to say about it, they would have to hold him down, kicking and screaming, to take it away from him.


End file.
